Jude
'Jude '''is a rapper at Lost & Found Music Studios. He also Eva's boyfriend and is all there when she need help. Biography Before the Show Jude must have learned how to rap; he auditioned for the studio and was offered a place which he took. Season 1 Jude offers several people snacks and performs a rap (for the people) before the performance. He gives Luke a latte (then raps about him), and Theo and Hannah. He raps for Hannah, but tries to for Theo, but is interrupted by him. Later on, he raps for Eva, who is completely flattered by the kind gesture."Lost and Found (episode)." Wikia. Retrieved on February 18, 2016. Jude attempts to film a music video, in the Sound Booth; it isn't going too well but Eva then enters, sees he's struggling and helps him. Jude is ran into by Rachel accidentally, whilst she is blindfolded. Eva and Jude finally complete the music video and the song is called "Tonight We Won't Come Down." The two perform it in front of an audience with many different recording devices."See Through Me (episode)." Wikia. Retrieved on February 18, 2016. Jude sees Luke, James, Theo and John in the Control Room, just before Mr. T enters the room. He is ordered by Mr. T to set up the booth so that recording can be done. He continues to watch John, Theo and luke practice their song, but are stuck thinking of the lyrics. Jude makes a bet with James that John will think of the lyrics first; James thinks that Theo ''and Luke will be the first to do so. Jude wins the bet."Play the Record (episode)." Wikia. Retrieved on February 18, 2016. Jude teaches Clara how to use the Control Room, whilst guiding her around the place on her first day."All About the Music." Wikia. Retrieved on February 19, 2016. Jude challenges Rachel as they both try to be Tyler Shaw's (a famous musician) personal assistant, when he turns up at the studio."Dancing in the Rain." Wikia. Retrieved on February 19, 2016.Jude ends up winning but is then asked to work for Tyler so Rachel is needed as the assistant. This does not make her happy but Jude loved working with Tyler. He pairs up with Isaac to work on a song and are impressed bythe lyrics they find in a songbook."Potent Love." Wikia. Retrieved on February 19, 2016. Jude tries to help Eva forget about her song from her diary (that was supposed to be private) being exposed. He does so by planning a private recording session."Heart Shape." Wikia. Retrieved on February 25, 2016. After that, Eva and Jude become really good friends. Jude is working on a rap song and Clara comes in, saying she wants in. They collaborate well but Clara becomes quite pushy and starts to take over, resulting in an extremely stressed and upset Clara, who storms out. Jude helps Leia make Luke jealous by fake dating her but that doesn't work out as Luke is told by Maggie that they're only pretending to make him jealous and fake date each other. Jude says he is jealous right now but he doesn't know who of or why. Personality Jude is a funny guy who cheers people up, even when they're down, just by rapping. Physical appearance Jude has dark skin, brown flowing eyes and black hair. Relationships Eva Jude is one of Eva's only friends. Jude is presumably the first person that Eva thinks understand her. They have laughs together. Eva helps Jude with his music video and they become really good friends. In season 2, Eva admits she would like Jude to be her first real kiss. Jude also admits that he wishes he and Eva were more than friends. Quotes Trivia * Jude appears in The Next Step. * Jude wears a gold signet ring on the third finger of his right hand. Gallery External links References Category:Characters Category:Rappers Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Lost & Found Music Studios Members Category:Singers Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Former Canon Pairings Category:The Next Step Category:Bands